runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
The United Earth Military and Science Division
The UEMSLD The United Earth Military and Science Logistics Division is a large group that specializes in combating different types of threats, the group was created in the late forties. Many of these threats were inspired by what if's and Science Fiction(and the second World War), the founders took these threats seriously. As soon as evolved humans started to appear, the government gave the founders funds and staff members to work for the organization. Since the superhumans were real and they seemingly came out of comic books, the leaders of these groups thought of more possible threats that could arise in the future. The group teamed up with a custom military and they started to invest in to a super soldier program. The UEMSLD invested in even more scientists than soldiers. The large group of scientists succesfully made about 30-40 super soldiers known as the Spartans. After many years of training the spartans they knew that they needed more soldiers incase of a superhuman wage against humanity or something worse. They invested in exo skeleton suits and created another soldier divison, but they also invested in normal ground troops. After that, the UEMSLD knew that they needed to refine the spartan armor and weapons further more, so they assigned Ace Drechsel and Dylan Rex to the task. The duo and several other bright scientists helped construct one of Earths best military forces, or the best. U.E.M.S.L.D Base The U.E.M.S.L.D's main base is located hundreds and hundreds of miles right of Mortyiana. It is located on an island an is huge, it is wider than 10 miles, it started as a standard military base in the late 30s but was decided to make it even bigger, so construction has been since the 30s. The building stands at 1,500 feet tall, it houses many of the troops and troops in training as well as vehicles, they even have factories stored to create more vehicles. It is mostly made out of strong materials but recently they have been adding Phitanium(or Titanium A) and Zentoanium to it, they plan to remodel the building completely with these metals and other stronger metals they can get ahold of(probrably by chapter 5.). It has a giant forcefield that can easily shrug off nukes without braking. Friendly vehicles however can enter. The building can also be made completely invisible and can go under tha radar. At the moment they are working on mechanisims to submerge the base completely. It has various weapons on the building, mostly machs. The inside is filled with turrtets, gauss cannons, etc. However, there are hidden super modified machs hidden under water(4). there are various other bases that are smaller, between 1-8 miles long and have the same design as the main base. Project: Prison 21 Prison 21 is a collosal prison that will be made with the help of the best and brightest of the U.E.M.S.l.D. The prison will be in a seperate dimension that only incarsirates super villains. Other Bases and Outposts 'Varrock City' There is a medium sized outpost outside of Varrock. It is located in the woods, about a mile away from the main highways leading to Lumbridge. It stands at approximately 8 floors tall, and about 300 feet in length, 150 feet in width. The building contains a small factory, large labaratories, large medical rooms, training simulators, cafeterias, etc. It houses approximately 180 marines, 25 exo troopers, and officers. On the outside of the building their are self controlled turrets(A.I), manually controlled turrets, a mini mac on the roof, turrets on the outsides of the buildings, and a garage the holds a dozen warthogs, a dozen mongusses. There is a site, approximately 100 feet away from the outpost which holds 3 pelicans, and 4 falcons. 'Between Falador and Varrock.' This base is simply what is defined as a mini-outpost. It is located on the left side of ice mountain, is approximately 2 floors high, 120 feet in length and 75 feet in width. It does not contain a factory, but a large room which can be used to repair vehicles, weapons, prepare weapons(other outposts and bases have this), at a slower rate than an actual factory. It contains one large medical room, a small training simulator, a cafeteria, basically what other bases have, but at a smaller scale. It houses approximately 90 marines, 30 exo troopers, and other officers, along with a spartan. 'Falador Outpost' It is located between Rimmington and Falador, it is a large sized base, which is approximately 15 floors up, twice the size of aircraft carriers, and about 900 feet in width. The roof has manually controlled turrets, rocket launchers, mini macs, and one standard mac. It has everything a outpost needs at a grander scale. It houses dozens of warthogs, dozens of mongusses, dozens of sparrow hawks, dozens of pelicans, dozens on everything! It houses about 350 marines, 70 exo troopers, a couple of spartans, and officers. 'Between Rimmington and Port Sarim' This is a camp, and not a outpost. The building itself is 40 feet tall, and 50 feet long. It contains a small scaled labatories, gyms, cafeteria, etc. The building is armed with standard weapons, but little. Outside, their is about 5 warthogs, a pelican, and two hornets. The camp itself houses 50 marines, 5 exo's, and some officers. 'Between Draynor and Lumbridge' It is a mini outpost. Drones The U.E.M.S.L.D is using drones or robots as well as machines to quickly make large warships and such, as well as continue to modify the U.E.M.S.L.D, AND, build space stations for humans and mac guns in space. Ships like frigates and such will most likely be built by the end of chapter 4 or chapter 5, or mid chapter 5(hundreds that is). As of the events of Chapter 5, specifically Superior J.E.D's temporal reign, they stopped the usage of drones. History Chapter 3: The U.E.M.S.L.D responded to the alien threat of Dovox by taking down one warship with one super mac round. The U.E.M.S.L.D responds to Jesse. The U.E.M.S.L.D finds two uncommon strong metals, Phitanium and Zentonanium. The U.E.M.S.L.D creates a new array of weapons and vehicles. '''Chapter 4: 'In chapter 4, they received an extra 100 spartans that had been training, their training however was not as intense as SPARTAN I'S training, and are less skilled,and are gettin more weapons. The U.E.M.S.L.D gets a first encounter with the Conqueror empire, succesfully driving a dropship out. '''Chapter 5: '''The U.E.M.S.L.D help defend Gielnor of the Rexcorp threat, and issued many troops and vehicles to Varrock. When the battle was over, it went after the remenants of Rexcorp. '''Chapter 5 P2: '''The U.E.M.S.L.D kept a close eye on Superior J.E.D, keeping away the secrets of humanities weapons. They also assisted during the batte in East Germany. '''Chapter 6: '''After the dissassembling of the Infinity Heroes, the U.E.M.S.L.D took a more active role combating large scale super human threats. They are also on the look out for the wanted former Infinity Heroes. Numbers of People In the UEMSLD '''Spartans: '''30-40 Spartans 1's, 200 spartan II's. '''Exo Troopers: '''100,000 '''Normal Troops: 300-400,000('numbers have increased because it is a world wide military). Other kinds of support(Scientists,Engineers, generals, etc): 20,000 PrimaTech Or the Company In the 70', the UEMSLD funded the company, giving them enough resources to catch evil superhumans. The UEMSLD still provides weapons and technology to the Company today. After the events of chapter 4, though, this was discontinued. Weapons All of these weapons can easily go through armor and energy shields with ease, for example the Iron Hornet's shields and Ace's 4th suits shields.These weapons are extremely strong. A couple of shots from these guns can take down pretty much Earth's elite force, the Spartans. Keep in mind their armor is highly resistant to damadge. Most of these weapons should be able to go through 10 inches of steel with ease, thick concrete with ease, break down strong energy shields with 1/4 clip or out of that nature. Especillay assualt rifles. So keep in mind these weapons may be up to 5 times stronger than today's weapons. M392 Designated Marksman Rifle: 'Muzzle velocity -2,6000 ft/s, accuracy high, the bullets are gas operated select fire bull pup rifle that fire 7.62mm ammunition. It could kill a spartan in full armor in four body shots and a head shot. Its magazine size is 14 rounds, max ammo 60 rounds. Large targets make them easy pickings. '''M6 "pistol": '''Armor piercing rounds, kills almost any thing in front of it, its range is 400 feet. The m6 can easily pierce even the toughest of conventional body armor, and can definately damage energyshields, as well as other worldly materials. '''M6C/SOCOM: '''Also known as the M6s, is a semi automatic pistol used by the U.E.M.S.L.D. It is a variant of the M6C magnum Siderarm. It has an intergrated sound suppresor and a muzzle brake. It is the secondary weapon of special forces Exo troopers. It fires 12.7X40mm M228 semi armor piercing high penetration. Its magazine size is 12 rounds and usual max ammunition is 60 rounds or 5 magazines. '''M45 Tactical Shotgun: '''It uses 8 gauge ammunition, accuracy low, range short. Essentially a glorified shotgun, it would be able to take down an armored elephant with ease, with a direct hit. '''M6 Spartan Laser: '''Contains 6 shots, toughest weapon he has. Laser inspired, its accuracy is perfect, it goes 299,792,458 meters per second, it can take down pretty much most things. Literatelly nothing could withstand a spartan laser, unless you have extremely high durability. It would be like getting hit by an angered Jesse's death beam. '''Energy Sword: '''It could cut through titanium as if it were wet paper, its length is 4 feet 15 inches. Its width is 18 inches, and thickness is 3.7 inches. It weighs 5 lbs. A disadvantage is with continues kills, it will discharge for several seconds, then reignite. '''Plasma Rifle: '''Its plasma shots could melt through most things with ease. It fires superheated plasma. It does not require too much ammo as it has a catridge in it, the weapon can overheat and prevents the user from firing. Its one of the strongest weapons in the U.E.M.S.L.D, designed to take down tough infantry energy shields. It can easily kill a lightly armored target. This is of course Conqueror weaponry obtained from the 1947 Roswell Crash. The weapon is hard to produce, so there isn't many. '''Rocket Launcher: '''Its length is 56 inches, and its damage is really high. It's magazine size is 2 rockets, and usual max ammunition is 8-10 rockets. Its rate of fire is 1 rocket per second. it can take down the U.E.M.S.l.D tank, the scorpion with a hit. Keep in mind the Scorpion is superior than any tank in the real world. The rocket launcher would be able to take down an office building with well placed shots. '''MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System: ' Or MA5B ICWS or MA5B assault rifle. Is a standard issue rifle of the U.E.M.S.L.D. It is air cooled, gas operated, magazine fed weapon designed for automatic fire. It uses &.62mm full metal jacket ammunition. It's magazine size is 60 rounds, its maximum ammunition is 660 rounds or 11 magazines. Its fires 900 rounds per minute, 15 rounds per second. Its range is short to medium, its maxium range that his hold decent damage is 300 meters. Each bullet has the piercing power of half a tank shell. 'Sniper Rifle: '''It has a length of 7545.9 feet, can pierce tanks and tear people apart. A marine once shot Ace's car by accident and it completely dented the back, broke its windows, and provided enough force to make the car flip on its sides several times. '''Plasma Grenade: '''It has a radium of 13 feet and sticks to targets. Each weighs 2 lbs. Its kill radius, stated above is 13 feet and damage radius is 42 feet. Any thing caught between ground zeo, bet it flesh, metal, or otherwise is instantly vaporized. It has a sheer destructive power, it exposes targets to extreme temperatures. it can take down light-medium armored vehicles with ease, other bigger sized aircraft or vehicles will sustain grieve injuries and will need to fix immidietly or the damage will stop the vehicle from working, organizims inside the vehicle near the explosion will also be killed aswell.Conqueror weaponry found in the roswell crash. '''M9 High-explosive dual purpose grenade: '''Also known as a fragmentation grenade or simply Frag, is a U.E.M.S.L.D issued grenade that functions in a very similar manner to contermporary hand grenades. It has a hard metal casing, with afrangible deisgn meant to break apart in to small regular shards. When the charge detonates, it shatters the grenades casing sending shrapnel flying away at high velocity. It is 3 inches in diamater and weighs .4 kg. Its kill radius is 16 feet, while its casualty radius is 49 feet. Unlike most grenades, it has a button to activate it instead of a pin. One tactic is too hide the grenade in a location, as it it hard to see an enemy infantry can run over one. It however cannot kill full energy shields that are strong, it has more of a chance of wounding you, without armor and no durabiltiy is a kill, with low level durability, ex: vampire, it leaves the user in critical condition or kill. Even with tough armor it will leave dents/damage. '''M7/Caseless Submachine Gun: '''Or simply known as the SMG. it uses 5X23mm caseless ammunition, a radically different ammunition than the kind found in other U.E.M.S.L.D weapons. Like most U.E.M.S.L.D weapons shieldess opponents are killed rather quickly when faced with this Smg. To repel Energy shields it can be outfitted with armor piercing rounds. It is an extremely dangerous devestaring weapon in close-quarters combat. Simply because of its high ammo capacity, possibly lightning fas melee, and fast rate of fire. Its magazine size is 60 rounds, its maximum is 240 rounds or 4 magazne. Its range is of 50 meters. Its capable of downing light and medium armored targets with ease(with energy shields), and providing enough force to take down a heavily armored target with sustained fire. '''Combat Knife: '''Its a multi purpose knife. It is 20 centimeters long or 7.9 inches long. Its made out of high carbon steel and anti-flash-reflective titanium carbide coating. Most soldiers are equipped with these for utility purposes and conbat purposes, in the most desperate situations. Its capable of piercing the toughest of convential body armor, and alien light armored targets. '''Bubble Shield: '''Is an anti artlierry and personal defense device. It is able to project a translucent, slightly white/gold, honey combed, tinted protective sphere around the user. The shield itself is similar to geodesic dome, made of tessalating hexagons. The shield projects against bullets, explosions, laser, plasama, flames, fragmentation grenades, and other projectiles. People and Vehicles how ever are still able to pass through it. Even the most powerful projectiles will only scratch/crack the shield a bit, but.... after aproximately 20 seconds pass, the shield will collapse and the generator will self destruct. Another disadvantage is that if the generator is shot from behind, it will easily explode and destroy the bubble shield. It weighs 45 lbs. '''M738 Light Machine Gun: '''Also known as the '''SAW '(squad automatic weapon) Is used in heavy engagements. Its length is 45 inches ,height 1 foot, width 9 inches, weight 21 lbs. Its maagzine size is 64-128 rounds but 72 is usually the standard. Its rate of fire is 920 rounds per minute, its muzzle velocity is 792 m/s. Its best at medium to close range. It is an extremely power U.E.M.S.L.D, most of the rounds are made out of Phitanium and Tititanium, making it a high-utlra-penetration weapon. It can destroy powerful infantry energy shields with ease and tough armor with ease, it can even be used to take down light armored aircraft and vehicles with ease. For an extremely powerful weapon it does have its flaws. Its not great for long range, as it will probrably injure the target but not kill, in close range however most targets are left dead. It has a high recoil, making the aim somewhat off, so it should be carried by strong users. Besides that, its expensive due to its phitanium rounds. '''Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920: '''Also knwon as the '''ARC-920 '''or simply the '''Railgun is a compact-channel linear accelerator that fires a high explosive round at an incredible speed. The charge time is approximately 2 seconds but can be fired with only a partial charge at a cost of lesser damage. Its magazine size is 1 but uses phitanium-zentoanium rounds. Its very expensive, it can take down opponents on full strong energy shields+tough armor with ease. This also includes light armored-medium armored vehicles/aircraft, and deliver decent damage to heavy armored vehicles/aircraft. M7057/Defoilant Projector: '''Or otherwise known as the '''M7056 Flamethrower. '''Flamethrowers are cumbersome and relatively difficult to tactically employ. It is better for utility purposes for clearing wreckages or obsticles, the flamethrower releases blue flames, which burns at 1400 Celcius or 2552 degrees farenheit. For heat resistant metals like titanium which melt at 3,04 degrees, the flamethrower will burn slightly more... well in seconds, still slower than some other metals. Its range is 44 feet. It has its obvious flaws, as it is a flamethrower. Other Weapons. '''Magnetic Accelerator Cannon: '''It is a largecoilgun that serves as a primary offensive weapon for ground bases. They can easily put a hole through any shield, even fully charged shields as well as metals. The operation principle of a MAC is that of a coilgun. The cannon fires a massive metal projectile using a linear system of magnetic fields coils down a long shaft, increasing the projectiles veolocity until it carries an incredible amount of kinetic energy. They can be mounted on anything, stations, vehicles, etc. The huge cannons fire slogs of either ferric Tungsten or depleted Uranium and approximately 9.1 meters long at around 30,000 meters per second. They are hard to maneuver by human hands, so large targeting computers are left to control them with 98% of the aim. In theory if a ships energy was somehow capable of survivng the MAC round, the release of thermodynamic energy would still quite vaporize the ship. '''Modifications: '''Until recently, new macs produced, and some macs were modified to be anti evaporation proof. Mac rounds were outfitted with energy withdrawl emitters, which covered the entire round and were part of the round itself. Once energy hits the outer force field, that energy is transmitted into the round, increasing speed and range. It will hit its target like any mac, and end up using the previous energy it was fired at, against the attacker. '''Standard MAc: '''It fires a 600 ton ferric tungstem projectile with a depleted uranium core at 30 kilometers per second. It is the equivalant of 64.53 kilotons of TNT. These aren't safe to fire under Earth's atmosphere, outside it is okay. '''Mini MACS: are easily deployable and can take down a ship the size of a aircraft carrier in several seconds WITH energy shields on. They can be outfitted on rooftops, and large vehicles. They are still safe to fire within Earth's atmosphere. Super MAcs: only several of them are around the world. They can fire 3000 ton ferrin tunster at around 12,000 kilometers per second or 4% the speed of light. The super MAC releases 3,090,195 times the amount of energy released from the atomic bomb detnator over Hiroshima, giving 194.7 exajoules of energy. Super Heavy MAc: '''Only 1 has been made, it fires a ultra dense projectiles at a fraction of the speed of light and is capable of creating terrestial craters several miles wide. The shockwave generated is powerful enough to knock in atmospher starships out of the air. There are currently now 5 as of chapter 6. '''M68 Gauss Cannon: '''It can be mounted on any vehicle, it utilizes the same coilgun tech as the MAC, only on an even smaller scale, using 5.4mm/21. caliber rounds. Though smaller than conventional ammunition, these rounds are accelerated to speeds fast enough to travel long distances with almost no change in trajectory, punch through an obstructing materials, hit their target, and still retain significant kinetic energy. The gauss cannon is capable of downing heavily armored targets with ease, and aircraft. '''AIE486H Heavy Machine Gun: '''Or HMG, or Heavy Machine Gun Turret. It is used against infantry and light vehicles. For defesnive urposes it can be mounted on a tripod, but when used for an assault it can be irresversibly and quickly detached from its tripod. In its unmounted form is has a limited ammunition capacity of 200 rounds and takes about a second to "spin up" before reaching its highest rate of fire. It has three barrels that disperse the heat, keeping it cool and funcinoning for long periods of time. It fires 7.62X51mm saboted light armor penetrator rounds at a high rate. The velocity o the shots are greatly increased, making them even more powerful. They can easily go through a couple of tanks lined up together or several walls of steel with ease. It is capable of taking down the strongest of infantry energy shields within 5-10 seconds of firing. It is quite heavy though and require Spartans to wield them, their speed is decreased severely, making them prone to enemy shots. '''Lucifer arm Mounted Gatlin Gun: '''Mostly put on HHH exo skeletons, they are capable of taking down reasonable sized ships with ease, on full energy shields. '''NOVA Bomb: '''Is a strategic device, and undoubtedly one of humanities most powerful weapons. It consists of 9 nuclear warheads encased in a lithium triteride shell, which is compressed during detonation, boosting the yield "a hundred-fold" A single NOVa has enough power to cause complete devestation on a planetary scale and can even destroy orbiting moons and Naval Fleets. If a ship is close, but not close enough to get destroyed, it can be thrown off course due to the sheer power. '''Anti Energy Shield Missle's model 001: '''These missles are about 10-20 feet long, and about 5 feet tall. They are made out of a titanium alloy and covered with reflective panels to reflect laser beams. Some are modified to have tougher armor, but they all do the same thing which is to fly near enemy ships or land on them, to drain their energy rapidly, to disable inside systems, and exterior shields. '''M638 AutoCannon: '''Is an aircraft mounted autocannon. it is used as both an anti personell and anti armor weapon and is exclusively mounted on the UH-144 Falcon. It fires exposive rounds that can wound targets close to their blast radius and cause heavy damage to armored targets as well. It is effective against both infantry and stationary gun placements. It allows the UH-144 Falcon to hold its own dogfights. The auto cannon fires in 5 round burst. Strangely for a large caliber weapon with a high rate of fire, it does not overheat, even after minutes of continius firing. This is likely due to the fact that it fires in bursts which allows it to dissipate heat between shots. Equipment '''Marine Armor: '''The standard marine sports a suit of mobile and tough armor. It has metal plates and joints that allow a good range of movement. As far as durability goes it can stop a 30 foot fall from injuring the wearer. It is resistant to bullets and small energy fire. Behind the metal plates is thick kevlar. Usually bullets either get stuck in the armor or dent the armor or get stuck in the first metal plate, small energy fire Halo-reach-desktop-background-reachmarines-marines-73528.jpg|The U.E.M.S.L.D Marines HALO 3 UNSC MARINES by victortky.png Halo 3 Marine.jpg usually melts away at the armor but the armor shows resistance against it. 50 caliber or higher can easily penetrate the armor and strong energy weapons. '''Marine Armor 2: '''The recent investment in nano kevlar has improved Marine armor. Instead of wearing kevlar under the plates, nano kevlar will now be put it. It increases survivability of the wearer, as 50 caliber bullets won't pierce, and is more resistant to energy weapon fire. Halo-3-ODST-Wallpaper-Kizingo-Boulevard-20-Michael-Mickey-Crespo.jpg|A Exo-Trooper Brothers by ubald007.jpg Tactical odst by lordhayabusa357-d6qnhch.png '''Exo Trooper armor: '''The exo trooper armor is stronger than marine armor. They can survive a 50 foot fall no problem. 50 calibers leave nasty marks on the the suit but usually don't penetrate unless hit at point blank. Slightly more resistant to energy weapon fire. Again too much sharp trauma can get past their durability. '''Mjolnir Mark I *'Helmet: '''It is made out of titanium and contains features like a heads up display that links to the brain and hands and can identigy equipment and display information about it when it is picked up by the wearer. It includes filts to remove toxins from the atmosphere, a supply to provide weaer during space, thermal and motion sensors, communictions, solar powered lightning, and imaging and video gear. *'Titanium Alloy Outer Shell: The outer shell of the Mjolnir armored is compromised of fairly thick titanium alloy. This platinng covers the chest, arms, hips, legs, calfs, feet, and hands. The alloy is very resilient, and can take significant punishment, and is nearly impervious to small arm fire(by that I mean M6 rounds, no 1911 pistol is going through this armor!). While enough shots from armor piercing rounds will breach the outer shell, the suit can take a few glancing blows from them without compromising the armor. The outershell of the Mjolnir suit is covered with a refractive coating to help disperse the heat experience in energy weapons. However one or two direct hits from powerful energy/plama weapons will compromise the armor plating. *'Titanium Nanocomposite Body suit: '''Sandwhiched between the external armor and internall padding is a thick black armored body suit. This suit has numerous functions, small but vital to the safety and survival of the wearer. The body suit is made of a titanium based material, making it very strong and yet very flexible. It also serves as another layer of protection against ballistics attacks, and is coated with a heat resistant material to disperse heat from plasma weapons. *'Hydrostatic Gel: 'Underneath the armored bodysuit is a gel filled layer. this gel layer regulates the temperature of the suit and can changes it density to comform to the wearer's shape-the temeperature inside the suit is controlled by the moisute absorbing cloth suit underneath the layer. It can also be pressurized to various levels to potentially save the wearers life should the wearer be subjected to high G forces or a high velocity impact. Over pressurizing this layer can cause nitrogen embolisms. *'Reactive Metal Liquid Crystal Layer: 'Liquid crystal forms the inner structure of the suit. This reactive metal increases the strength, reaction time, mobility, speed, and all around physical performances of a Spartan I. This layer of crystal, knitted together at a molecular level and fitted in between the outed platers and inner paddings, accounts of overy 80% of the MJOLNIr armor cost of contrusction and materials. *'Pressure Seal: 'The pressure seal is a vital component of the Mjolnir armor system. It keeps the system airgith, underwater or space, it will only break under extreme pressure, such as a high velocity impact or when the Hydrostatic Gel has been over pressurized. 'Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor(SPI). Though more advanced than the Exo trooper armor, it is far less advanced and less powerful than the mjolnir powerd assault armor used by the Spartan I's. Its main benefit is that it is drastically cheaper to produce than the Mjolnir Armor. The SPI armor was designed with an emphasis on stealth rather raw poer. It features special photo-reactive panels that mimic surrounding textures, effectively being camo. Their armor is weaker than Mjolnir armor, it has energy shields, allows space activity for 20 minutes(unlike Mjolnir which allows 90 minutes, exo trooper allows 15 minutes.). It only enhances the wearer for a bit, if a spartan II can lift 10 tons, it would only allow them to lift 20-70 tons. HHH Exo Skeleton: 'Stands for Heavy Hitter Hunter Exo Skeleton. Its a large mechanised armor system designed for a single occupant. It is equipped with heavy duty machine guns and heavy duty laser guns as well as heavy duty missiles and explosives. They are able to crouch really low allowing the pilot easy acess. It is made out of Phitanium and titanium and has a strong energy shield over it. It of course grants several superhuman abilties, of course strength beign one of them. Some exo skeletons have Lucifer arm mounted gatlin guns on their arms. *'Super Strength: 'Each pilot in it can lift up to 250 tons. *'Super Durability: 'The suit is compromised out of Phitanium and Titanium, so it is extremely resistant to heat weapons... such as energy and plasma weapons. Besides that it has an energy shield that can withstand vast amounts of punishment before being taken down. *'Super Speed: 'The wearer may run up to 40-50 mph in suit. *'Super Reflexes: 'The wearer's reflexes are enhanced so much that they are capable of catching missiles with timing. *'Enhanced Weaponry: 'Most models have the Lucifer arm mounted gatlin gun attached to their arms, they can take down reasonable airships with ease, on full energy shields. Then theres the heavy machine guns that can tear through light vehicles with ease, they can go through tanks lined up together. HEavy duty explosives that the strongest may have up to 1,000 pounds of tnt power. '''Speed Armor Defense System: '''Another Exoskeleton known as '''The Mantis. '''It is equipped with several weapons and defense systems. Armor plating from Titanium and Phitanium and energy shields. Its special abilities include super speed and reflexes, stomping ability, and pincers. Inside the pincers are heavy machine guns that fire 20mm rounds which are capable of tearing through energy shields and metal, medium laser mounted turrets on shoulders that are specifically designed to take down touch energy shields that the machine guns installed can't take down(for what ever reason), but it also has high damage against metal. It has missile launchers that fire missiles that have about 30-50 pounds of tnt equivalent. It is 18 feet tall, the pincers by the way have a crushing grip about 2X-4X times than a saltwater crocodile's bite. It is durable but it is not as durable as the HHH exo skeleton. *'Super Speed: 'The wearer may run up to 70 mphs in the suit. *'Super Agility *'Enhanced Reflexes' *'Enhanced Grip: '''Its grip may be up to 2 to 4 times greater than that of a saltwater crocodile's bite. *'Stomp Ability: It can stomp at smaller attackers, usually after a stomp the suit will freeze for a couple seconds, making it vulnerable to shots. But to counter this, a stomp will easily destroy a tank. *'Enhanced Weaponry: '''Consists of heavy machine guns tucked in to the pincers, then medium laser turrets on shoulders that are speficially design to take down energy shields, missile launchers, each missile packs about 30-50 pounds of tnt equivalent. *'Super Durability: 'The suit is made out of the lightweight metals, Phitanium and Titanium, so they are extremely resistant to energy or plamsa weaponry. It has an energy shield covering it. *'Enhanced Strength: '''In the suit the wearer may lift up to 30 tons. '''Anti Power Tech 'Vehicles' Vehicles Ground Vehicles M808B Main Battle Tank: 'Otherwise known as the scorpion. The Scorpion may not be the most powerful tank nor the fastest, but for the most part it represents the best possible chance between mobility and firepower. Ceramic-Titanium armoring makes it almost invulnerable to small arms fire, and easily shrugs off normal ballistic and plasma weapons, hile antimine software electronics provide additional protection. It has a range of 750 kilometers. It has a four-track design mountted on an indepeneted, computer controled suspensions system. This of course allows to to move around large debris and other battlefield obstacles. It also has a small crew size, one operator and one machine gunner. The scorpions main weapon mounted on a 360 degree rotating is a high velocity cannon which fires a 90mm tunsten shell including S1 canister shells. Though the S1 wep has a difficulty penetrating armor of some heavy veciles, it is capable of disentegrating targets in a single shotIt has a medium machine gun that serves as the tank's secondary weapon, delivering 7.62mm armor piercing rounds with speed and throughness. '''M12 Force Application Vehicle: '''Also known as the Warthhog or hog. It is a primary ground vehicle, used for scouting or as an intergral part of a mechanized infantry unit. It is highly mobile, all wheel drive, all wheel steering. It is a rour wheel all terrain vehicle, capable of going over any obstacle without difficulty. It has a mountained chain guy that can hut down heavily armored infantry within seconds. THis also applies to shielded infantry as well. Its bullets are usually 12.7X99m armor piercing rounds. Its made out of titanium armor, though light it is tough enough to take at least one fragmention grenade and keep rolling and withstand small amounts of energy weapon fire. it also has a certain smooth getway or rapid infiltation '''M12 Light Reconnasissance Vehicle: '''Abbreviated as M12 LRV, and more commonly known as a warthog. It is a variant of the M12 Force Aplication but it features a mounted M41 Light-Anti Aircraft gun, which is trippled barreled, electric powered, linkless, belt-fed weapon. It fires 450-550 12.7X99mm penetrating rounds per minute. This type of machine gun is specifically desinged to take down light aircraft with ease, and medium aircraft with given time. '''M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle: '''Abbreviated as the M12G1LAAV and commonly known as the Gauss warthog, or Gauss 'hog. It is a variant of the M12 Force Application Vehicle, and features a mounted M68 ALIM Gauss Cannon. The M68 Gauss Cannon fires 25mm hypersonic speed projectiles by asynchronus magnetic acceleration in the base of the cannon. It takes about half a second to reacharge between shots. It is highly effective against aircraft. '''M12A1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle: '''Abbreviated as M12A1 LAAV and commonly reffered to as the Rocket Warthog, or Rocket Hog. It is a variant of the M12 Force Application Vehicle and features a mounted 102mm SC-HE Rocket turret. It can be easily recongized by its appearence, as its painted black and has yellow paint stripes lined through the base. Its seats are yellow and the tires are a darker collor. The rocket turret by the way is a 3 barreled Rocket Launcher, it is capable of producing heavy damage. A space vehicle the size of a 5 floor building would need to watch out. Any thing smaller is a kill/bad damage. '''M12R Light Anti Aircraft Vehicle: ' Is another rocket hog, but features a m79 multiplae launch rocket system. It fires 6 missiles per volley and can lock onto fast moving aircraft. Its damage is high. 'M831 Troop Transport Vehicle: '''Or known as the Troop 'Hog. Its an important piece of the U.E.M.S.L.D field equipment, since it can quickly transport troops from one location to the other. The bad thing is it lacks firepower. Although troopers can still fire their weapons sitting down, its not as great as a turret, unless each trooper is carrying an extra lethal weapon(a rocket launcher for example). It allows up to 10 passengers. '''Warthog Armed Personnel Carrier: ' It contains a heavily armored passenger section used to carry troops and supplies. They can carry up to 11 personnel. It can take punishment far better than any other Warthog, along with its composement of titanium it has phitanium parts, mainly where the troops are at. '''Variants are: Light Anti Armor Vehicle, Light Anti Aircraft vehicle, troop transport vehicle, recovery vehicle. M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle: '''Or commonly known as the mongoose. It is a light ground reconnaissance vehicle. It lacks weapons but can carry a driver and a passanger. Its very speedy and due to to its small size its difficult for both slow and fast moving weapinry. It is however not as fast as a Warthog. It is 10 feet long and 5 feet wide. '''Cougar: '''The cougar is a lightweight, fast and highly versatile armored firing vehicle. Althought heavy anti armor fire would blow the Cougar away quite easily, this vehicle is highly effective in holding off enemy armored vehicles until slower armored units arrive at the battlefield. It has several grenade launchers attached and small mounted turrets, they are controlled through computers. Its crew is usually the driver but it can store up to 5 people inside of it. '''M-145D Mobile Artillery Assault Plataform: '''Also known as the Rhino, is a U.E.M.S.L.D artillery tank. It has a plasma cannon. It fires big plasma shots that are extremely hot and dangerous. It can chew through even the strongest metals with given time and easily go through several walls of titanium with ease, the only bad thing is that it needs to charge when firing the plasma cannon, rendering it immobile. It has medium mounter turrets and is made out of Phitanium, so that covers for its immobility. '''M312 Heavy Recovery Vehicle: '''Some times reffered to as the Behemoth Class Troop Transport and commonly known as the Elephant, is a heavy U.E.M.S.L.D mobile assault support and recovery plataform. It has three levels or three floors. It can hold loads of cargo and other vehicles such as Warthogs and Mongooses.. It has several mounted heavy machine guns around it and Heavy laser Machine guns. It has several missile launchers equipped to it as well. It also has a small medical room and other rooms. It is 84 feet long and weighs 205 tons. It is very slow, and is primarily made out of Phitanium and Titanium, it has a thin layer of Zentonaium covering the outside. '''M510 Siegework/ultra heavy mobile anti-aircraft weapons plataform: Also known as the the Mammoth. It resembles a larger and more mobile elephant. It is a mobbile command can control unit or foward operating base. It can transport and delopy smaller vehicles like the wathog or the mongoose. It has a length of 224 feet, a width of 108 feet, its height is 3 stories tall, about 36-40 feet tall. The lower level is the vehicle garage, the second level is where the command center is located. The topmost level is the outer deck and is where the MAC and rocket turrets are located. It uses mini mac's, which are powerful enough to take down an air craft carrier sized ship, it is accompanied by a complex and accuracte targetting system. Other weapons onboard the Mammoth include two M79 mutltiple rocket sytem turrets on the front right and left sides(m79 launchers fire 6 missiles per volley and can lock on to fast moving aircraft, ammunition consists of 65mm rockets, powerful enough to take down light-medium aircraft with ease, on full energy shields). There are several ammo crates and weapons crate to arm several squads of marine and/or spartans or Exo troopers. It can carry up to 35 passengers, and it uses 6 heavy duty wheels. It is mostly made out of tungsten and titanium with phitanium lamination. Air Vehicles Drop Ship 79 Heavy Trooper Carrier: 'Or commonly known as the pelican. It is an extremely versatile aircraft capable of carrying troops, cargo, or vehicles, and sporting heavy arsenal of weapons. Because of this, the pelican is both capaable support gunship, and troop deployment carrier. This model of the Pelican has two nose mounted machine guns and heavy missiles. '''AV-22 SparrowHawk: '''The Hawk is a formidable air-toground anti-tank aerodyne. It is used in ground support and anti armor role to hunt tanks and support ground advances. It carries an atuo cannon, it has medium cliber machien guns that fire 30mm rounds. It has medium missiles capable of destroying a standard tank in a single blow and has mounted Spartan lasers mounted on it, like all spartan lasers they pretty much destroy anything in its path. It is also quite versatile and hard to catch. '''Pelican: '''Most pelicans are equipped with 70mm chain guns and rockets mounted under their wings. The 70mm chain guns can easily take down tanks, brake energy shields in a couple hits. They can also carry a Warthog,Scorpion Tank, or resupply caniesters attached to their tails. Also equipped with an atuo cannon. Its wingspan is 83 feet long, height is 33 feet, 34 with landing gear, troop bay is 10 feet long. It is 102 feet long and the troopbay is 20 feet long. '''AV-14 Attack VTol: '''Also known as the hornet, it and assault and scout aircraft. It is used for low ground support. It is amred with both anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weapon systems. The AV-14 Hornet can be configured with one or two anti infantry systems. The first are a pair of high mounted GUA-23/A Heavy Autocannons located on either side of the cockpit, it fires .50 BMG rounds. It also has twin missile launchers mounted on the belly of the aircrafts landing skids, when triggered each pod fires a single homing missile. Its greatest weakness is its light armor making it susceptible to anything larger than small arms fire. One good pro is that they are easy to make and are hard to hit, and are usually deployed in small strike teams or spots were small air vehicles can enter and large vehicles can't. '''UH-144 Falcon: '''Is a troop transport aircraft. it is versatile and can transport a fully equipped fireteam faster on than any other system or aircraft. It can provide gunfire and energy weapon support, and support in the most weather conditions. There are two versions of the falcon, differered only by their armament, both have a chin mounted autocannon(used both as an anti personell and anti armor weapon. it fires explosive rounds that wound targets close to their blast radius and cause heavy damage to armored targets as well), but the UH-144A has two sided mounted grenade launchers(it is semi-automatic and it can hold down the trigger to delay detonation and release the trigger to detonate the grenade manually) while the UH-144S instead has two side mounted machine guns(they are heavy machine guns and they can go through armor easily and energy shields as well, it has a range of 884 meters). Space Vehicles StarShips '''Gat-Tl1 Longsword Class Interceptor: '''Only 25 of these have been made, mainly due to the chances of an alien attack on earth... Its main weapons are 110mm rotary cannons, 120mm ventral gun, ASM-10 missiles, utlizing as high explosive payload and can cause serious structual damage to targets without shielding. It has a shiva class nuclear missile. It is only used when human forces are severely outnumbered. A direct hit to a big ship is possibly a one hit kill, it will brake through energy shields with ease. If your far away it still packs a punch since nuclear warheads disperse EMP's they can damage or turn off ships communication sysems.. It also has several laser cannons. As the military kept a close eye on the incoming ships of Dovox, the production of the Longsword Class interceptor has increased. '''F-41 exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighter: '''Also known as the Broadsword, is a versatile and well armed A/X strike fighter typically used to engage space craft of equal or superior weapon capabilities and evasive flight capabilities in low to zero gravity conditions, and can perform in atmospheric conditions. Its length is 66 feet long, height 35 feet long, and width 64 feet long. It is made out of Titanium A and Zentoanium laminiation, and enforced with strong energy shields capable of taking punishment before braking, they can regenerate every 15 seconds. It fires 35mm bullets which have proppellers attached to them and are launched with extreme speed, ensuring penetration, and has missile launchers which can be guided with precice targgeting systems, they are proppelled with energy infused generators(Ace's), making them fly faster than most ships, allowing them to blow up enemies. '''YSS-1000: '''also known as the Sabre, is a space superiority starfighter used by the U.E.M.S.L.D. It is capable of performing complex barrel rolls, Split S maneuvers, and immelmann turns. Its armaments include twin 30mm cannons, which can take down light warships within a few dozen seconds(of course with the help of per say 10 Sabres), they are also mounted with Medusa Missiles, which can lock onto targets and travel extremely fast. They can take down per say a 100 foot ship without shielding and armor with one missile. 'DropShips D-96 TCE Albatross; Pelican: 'Most pelicans are equipped with 70mm chain guns and rockets mounted under their wings. 70mm chain guns can easily take down tanks, brake energy shields in a couple hits. They can also carry a Warthog,Scorpion Tank, or resupply caniesters attached to their tails. Also equipped with an atuo cannon. Its wingspan is 83 feet long, height is 33 feet, 34 with landing gear, troop bay is 10 feet long. It is 102 feet long and the troopbay is 20 feet long. it has space capabilities. Space Vessels *'U.E.M.S.L.D Corvette: '''Its a light capital warship classification in the U.E.M.S.L.D. Its the smallest warship, only 520 feet long and has '''Archer Rockets. Archer rockets by the way most likely won't down large warships but hulls can be damaged critically. It also has miniature MACS on it. Their are hundreds of ships at the moment, and more on their way, they most likely carry a crew between 50-150 people, and won't carry air vehicles. They are made out of Titanium A(phitanium and Titanium ), and don't have energy shields. The Alexander ''engine allows for slipspace travel, enablign father than light instellar human travel. *'U.E.M.S.L.D Frigate: It is a warship classification in the U.E.M.S.L.D Navy. They are capable of hovering in an atmosphere and even landing. While operating in-atmosphere, they are also capable of depoying vehicles and cargo directly onto the ground. It's hull is made out of 2 feet of Titanium A armor, it is about 1,500 -1,800 feet long(different types of classes), and 368 feet tall. It is built with a magnetic accelerator cannon(MAC, 1), Shiva Class nuclear missile(1-3), 30-40 archer missile pods, twin point defense turrets(fires 50mm explosive projectiles). There are only 3 built. Now 5 *'Vindication-Class Light Battleship: '''Is a heavy warship. It is built with The ''Alexander ''engines. ''It is built with several Point Defense guns, two mac guns, and dozens of Archer Rockets It is approximately 5,200 feet long, only 1 has been completed. Aa of now, 2 have been made. * Soldiers Marines Or marines wear a metal alloy armor that is nearly bullet proof. It is slightly resistant to energy weapons, 50 cals and strong energy weapons can easily penetrate the alloy. They carry Assault Rifles, m6 pistols, etc, their equipment varies on the trooper. Exo Troopers Exo Troopers: 'Because Spartans were hard to develop the exo troopers were developed. They wear tougher armor than standard marines but not as strong as spartan armor. They wear exoskeletons that enhance the human ability, allowing them to lift between 1,000lbs to a ton, enhance reflexes, speed, etc. Their weapons vary. Spartan I's '''Spartans: '''The best of the best, only between 30-40 are alive, they have been under tough training since they were 6 years old, often replaced with clones, they were augmentated to a high superhuman degree and received powerful powered assault armor. Spartan II's. Spartan II's are spartans were normal people that could survive the procedures with a 99% sucessfull chance. They are trained, the procedures are weaker, making them far weaker than spartan I's, they received cheaper armor, they are still however a force to be reckoned with. Notable Soldiers Marines *'Zach: 'Zach was seen helping Marius in the fight against Jesse. Zach's primary skill is driving vehicles. His favorite vehicle is the Warthog. Besides that he likes his MA37 Assault Rifle and M6 Pistol. He has a close bond with another marine, Max *'Max: 'Max was seen helping Marius, Zach, and Yue in the fight against Jesse, handiling the warthog's turret at the time. His skills include close quarter fighting and bladed weaponry. He has two combat knifes and an assault rifle. *'Joseph: 'A marine stationed near Pschii's house, he has a wife and a child. Exo Troopers Spartan I's *'Yue: 'Yue is one of the biggest spartans, being 6'11 out of armor and 7'2 in armor. His physical abilities are well balanced and are good in play. Yue can pilot and drive most U.E.M.S.L.D vehicles well. His combat is quite deadly and aim is terrifying. He also, unlike any other spartan has luck, allowing him to survive even the most impossible situations, he is obviously one of the greatest spartans in the U.E.M.S.L.D and one of earth's most deadliest warriors *'Kayleen or Kyle: 'Kayleen is a spartan that stands at 6'4 in armor and 6'0 without armor. She can lift 8 tons without armor and lift up to 35 tons in armor. Strength isn't her strong part but speed is. She can run up to 95 mph dodge multiple gunners with ease, skill and speed are her best friends. She usually carries energy swords, dual magnums or dual M7 SMGS, or an MA5B assault rifle or a sniper rifle. Her armor is colored dark purple and has a yellow visor. *'Michael: ''' Michael is a Spartan that is 6'10 in armor, 6'6 without, his armor is colored dark red. He is a cool spartan, in terms of personality, and a trusty one too, like Yue, he is a true man to his word. He helped reason with Pschii. His preffered weapons are sniper rifles, and long range weapons, but really, hes good with any weapon. New Inventions or new stuff '''Phitanium: '''During an expedtion deep in Karamja the metal Phitanium was found. Phitanium is a very durable metal. It is able to take loads of punishment before showing scratching or denting. It is several times stronger than Tungsten and ligher than titanium, making it very usefull and great. Its capabailities would be more resistance to energy attacks. This metal is strong but it is not adamantium or vibranium. '''Zentoanium: '''This material is found deep in the earth. It is a couple times stronger than phitanium and weighs a bit more but is rare. It is highly resistant to all types of damage, the U.E.M.S.L.D plans to only use it on the most skilled spartans and on ships and lamination on other units/equipment. It is easily capable of taking slashes from energy swords, which are capable of slicing through titanium as if it were wet paper. '''Nano Kevlar: '''Ace Drechsel and other minds would have created printable nano kevlar armor. Nano Kevlar would replace the kevlar in marine armor. It is highly resistant to bullets and a decent resistance to energy weapons. It would also be lightweight so it is perfect, which will be outfitted with metal plates over for extra protection. '''Energy Assault Rifle: '''Instead of standard bullets the assault rifles will use powerful energy blasts. They wouldn't replace the assault rifles they already use, since they are quite powerful already but distributed evenly. The Energy Assault Rifle would require a catridge containing Ace's renewable energy and be able to fire 300 energy blasts before needing a new catridge. The energy blasts would be stronger and more effective than the already powerful bullets used in standard Assault Rifles. They'd be able to go through full energy shields without problem, and be highly effective against metal, melting it and leaving devastating blows. '''Energy Assault Rifle 2: '''The guns would have been fitted with two barrels, one on top of each other. One barrel would fire the already powerful bullets and the other barrel would fire plasma projectiles. As you might have known plasma shots are way more effective than bullets, so they'd be used against opponents with energy shields. It has a switch on the gun to put it in to bullet mode or plasma mode. If you hold the trigger you can charge plasma shot and fire an extremely powerful shot that can go through several tanks lined up together with ease, these would for the most part destroy the toughest of energy shields. Above these two barrels is a bayonet, made out of the same properties as a knife except with a Phitanium tip. The ammo for the Assault rifle is 60 rounds per magazine, and 300 laser projectiles per catridge. 'Anti Super Human' 'Equipment: '''Guns can be outfitted with tranqualizer like darts. They would contain nanobots containing the DNA of a superhuman that negates powers. Once in your system it will nullify your powers completely for a couple of hours until the nanobots die. '''Jetpacks: '''The military now has acess to jetpacks. It makes great use in atmospheric flight. It allows the wearer to fly up to 120 mph, and has adjustable speeds. the wearer can fly for several minutes, then need to land to recharge and continue. They are made out of a titanium alloy resistant to heat, making it resistant to energy weapon fire. It can be outfitted on any military unit. '''Bubble Shield: '''Is an anti artlierry and personal defense device. It is able to project a translucent, slightly white/gold, honey combed, tinted protective sphere around the user. The shield itself is similar to geodesic dome, made of tessalating hexagons. The shield projects against bullets, explosions, laser, plasama, flames, fragmentation grenades, and other projectiles. People and Vehicles how ever are still able to pass through it. Even the most powerful projectiles will only scratch/crack the shield a bit, but.... after aproximately 20 seconds pass, the shield will collapse and the generator will self destruct. Another disadvantage is that if the generator is shot from behind, it will easily explode and destroy the bubble shield. It weighs 45 lbs. '''M738 Light Machine Gun: '''Also known as the '''SAW '(squad automatic weapon) Is used in heavy engagements. Its length is 45 inches ,height 1 foot, width 9 inches, weight 21 lbs. Its maagzine size is 64-128 rounds but 72 is usually the standard. Its rate of fire is 920 rounds per minute, its muzzle velocity is 792 m/s. Its best at medium to close range. It is an extremely power U.E.M.S.L.D, most of the rounds are made out of Phitanium and Tititanium, making it a high-utlra-penetration weapon. It can destroy powerful infantry energy shields with ease and tough armor with ease, it can even be used to take down light armored aircraft and vehicles with ease. For an extremely powerful weapon it does have its flaws. Its not great for long range, as it will probrably injure the target but not kill, in close range however most targets are left dead. It has a high recoil, making the aim somewhat off, so it should be carried by strong users. Besides that, its expensive due to its phitanium rounds. '''Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920: '''Also knwon as the '''ARC-920 '''or simply the '''Railgun is a compact-channellinear accelerator that fires a high explosive round at an incredible speed. The charge time is approximately 2 seconds but can be fired with only a partial charge at a cost of lesser damage. Its magazine size is 1 but uses phitanium-zentoanium rounds. Its very expensive, it can take down opponents on full strong energy shields+tough armor with ease. This also includes light armored-medium armored vehicles/aircraft, and deliver decent damage to heavy armored vehicles/aircraft. '''M7057/Defoilant Projector: '''Or otherwise known as the '''M7056 Flamethrower. '''Flamethrowers are cumbersome and relatively difficult to tactically employ. It is better for utility purposes for clearing wreckages or obsticles, the flamethrower releases blue flames, which burns at 1400 Celcius or 2552 degrees farenheit. For heat resistantmetals like titanium which melt at 3,04 degrees, the flamethrower will burn slightly more... well in seconds, still slower than some other metals. Its range is 44 feet. It has its obvious flaws, as it is a flamethrower. '''Titanium A: '''A super strong alloy that will be used on large battle ships and bases. It is composed out of a super alloy, phitanium and titanium, it is extremely resistant to energy and plasma weaponry, it will be layered with tungsten to give an additional boost in defence and heat resistance. '''Energy Shield Leeches: '''Energy shield leeches are devices that will be mounted on weapons, they will be able to fire out leeches that suck out energy shields and will be retracted back to the gun. The more powerful the energy shields are the worse that it is for the enemy, as it will be able to power up energy weapons such as the plasma rifle and MA5B energy rifle. Future Projects *Working on a huge space ship intended for war and space exploration. *Working on warships.(progress) *A better super soldier serum(becuase it killed nearly all candidates who participated).(Done) *Better weapons and vehicles(progress) *More standard troopers.